The Pirate's Destiny
by TheBeetles
Summary: a younge girl burned with an unforgivable sin, meets with old time friend that is her worst enemy. Will the two be able to look beyond there titles to fall in love with each other or will they destroy each other for power.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

1780

Japan was a beautiful country, but for many years Japan has been plagued with pirates. They were the vermin that had somehow slipped away from justice like a snake slithers away from its impending doom. Chief Higurashi was very concerned of that, for he had to deal with the ones who survived the pirate's attack, if there were any survivors. He walk around his office like he always did, trying to find a way to stop the pirate menace ,but when he was on the brink of an idea to stopping the pirates, his eight year old daughter came rushing into his office, Kagome was his fifth child, except Kagome was much different than his other sons and daughters. She had dark black and blue hair that shined like the midnight sky, and she held her mother's ice blue eyes that could look through soul. His father picked her up into his arms, and asked her, "How are you my little Iris?"

"I am fine father I came in here so as to hide from Sesshomaru."

"Why would you ever want to hide from the Prince?"

"Because father we are playing a game of tag."

"Oh, then you should find a hiding place quick or else he will get you!" Kagome jumped out of her father's arms and quickly dashed under his desk. When she sure she was safe, Sesshomaru smashed through the door. Sesshomaru was much more unique then other children, for he had long flowing silver hair like a river, and sparkling golden eyes that shined like the sun. But that wasn't the most interesting thing about him; he had markings along his face and body.

Sesshomaru was panting when he entered the room. It seemed like he would pass out right there, but because of his demon blood he would be able handle it. Sesshomaru then looked Chief Higurashi in the eyes and asked, "Which way did Kagome go?"

"I have no idea my dear prince." Chief Higurashi said whilst pointing to his desk.

Sesshomaru quickly understood what Chief Higurashi was saying to him. He slowly snuck over to the desk, and found Kagome sitting under it with a sweet smile on her face. Sesshomaru kneeled down and poked her noise saying, "Tag you're it."

"How did you find me?" Kagome asked with a confused look on her face.

"Lucky guess I suppose." Kagome got an adorable pout on her face that made Sesshomaru blush a deep red. Kagome took this moment to tag him and run as fast as he could away. He gathered his composer and chased after her. Then they ran outside the Chief's building and down the street all the time laughing. Chief Higurashi watched from his window as the two children played together. But then a terrible chili went up his spin. He turned around to see Lord Naraku, Ruler of the eastern province, standing before him. Chief Higurashi was so confused that he asked, "Why have you graced me with your presences my lord?"

"I have matters I need to attend to."

"Oh, and what would that be my Lord."

"I need to get rid of the only thing between me and the king."

"What are you saying Lord Naraku."

"You my dear Chief are the closest friend to the king, and if you were gone then I could fill your place," said Lord Naraku with and evil grin on his face.

"You are mad if you believe that the king will allow you into his trusted court."That was when Naraku lunged at Chief Higurashi. When Naraku was close to the kill blow Chief Higurashi struck at his face. Naraku became in raged that he grabbed his sword and began swinging at Chief Higurashi. He barley dogged the Naraku's sword and got his own. The two battled for many hours, before finally Chief Higurashi had Naraku pinned to the ground. He would have killed him if it wasn't for Kagome walking in. Naraku took this opportunity to knock away the Chief's sword and stab Chief Higurashi through the heart. He stood over him and watched as the lights slowly left the Chief's eyes.

Kagome was so shocked at what had just happened that she let a horrible cry that could be heard across town. Kagome became so enraged that she ran toward Naraku trying to pry him off her father so that she could finish him herself. But Naraku sent her flying back into that wall before she got even close. Kagome was in a lot of pain at this point, and didn't know what to do. That was when she saw her father's sword. She picked it up but it was too heavy to hold up for more than a few seconds. She tried lifting the sword again and surprisingly it was lighter than before. She lunged at Naraku and ran him through with the sword. He stumbled back until he crash through the window and fell to his death.

She ran to her father to see if she could save him. But she was to late no matter what she did he continued you to died. He opened his mouth to say his last few words. He said, "No matter what happens, this is your life and you decided the ending to it," He kissed he forehead and closed his eyes forever.

Kagome was so shocked and confused at that moment she could not tell if it was a dream or reality. She closed her eyes and reopened then so many times hoping this was nothing but a bad dream. When she realized he wasn't coming back she sunk into a ball and cried her eyes out. Kagome kept asking herself why everyone she loved had to leave her. She hated it, she hated so much. She wanted nothing to do with a noble's life if everyone she loved died. That was when a thought accrued to her. Why not live that life behind and start a new one? But she wasn't sure if she could, that would mean she would have to leave the rest of her family behind.

While Kagome was contemplating whether to stay or go a crowed was forming outside to see what had happened. Kagome heard a woman scream and looked outside the window to see what had happened. She saw the bloody corpse of Naraku, and many people gathered around it. Kagome knew the plenty of murder was death even if they were children. So she made her decision quickly. She grabbed her father's jacket and ran out the back way of her father's building. She ran as fast as her little feet could carry her.

She had reached her destination, the docks. She looked back one more time at her home, then got on the first ship leaving.

-----------------

I own nothing in this story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

1792

12 years had passed since that fateful night when I watched my father died. 12 years since I was away from my home. But it doesn't matter anymore because my new home is on my ship. I had become the one thing this world hated more than murders. I became a pirate, who lived off the money I stole from other people. What those people don't understand is that this life is more adventures then anything I would have lived back home.

When I left that day one the ship, I worked many days and nights as an apprentice on the ship. Until one day there was an attack on the ship by pirates. I was so amazed by the pirates, that I let them take me away. I trained and worked for many years on that pirate ship until finally I was let go. I took one row boat and sailed away.

I came to an island, which surprisingly held many things I had never seen before. I saw pine trees, blueberry bushes, and a weeping willow. I had come to love this place, because this was where I meet some long time friends. Aine was a master swordswoman who taught me how to fight without having to use a gun, Miroku taught me how to use the plants around me for medicine and food, and Sango came from a family of military men, she taught me strategies that would help in the future. We all started our pirate crew together, gathered many people, who like us, wanted to be free from the troubles of living a normal life.

We traveled the world say many places stole so much Spanish gold. I somehow along our journey I became the Pirate king. And then finally when we didn't have anywhere else to see we headed to Japan, or as I use to call it, home. I was brought out of my thoughts when Sango walked up to me and asked, "Why do have a sad look on your face Kagome? We all thought you would be happy to see your home again?"

"Sango, I left my home because I had no choice. What would make any one of you think seeing this reached place again would make me happy?"

"Because when you talked about your home, you had a shine to your eyes that told us you would do anything to see it again."

"It is true we all say it!"Miroku said with a worried look on his face

"Tell us the real reason you don't want to see your home."Aine said trying to figure out the reason behind my discomfort.

"Fine, the reason I have avoided coming home all these years is because I would have to face a forgotten past which has brought me nothing but pain."

"Kagome, what could you have done that would make you hurt so badly?" This time Miroku was beyond concerned.

"I killed a man when I was only eight."

"Well even when you were a kid you were a pirate."Sango laughed and so did we all, but what they didn't understand was that along with killing him I left behind a friend who needed more than anything. I had left Sesshomaru all alone for 12 years, so that I could escape my own pain, when he was suffering more than I ever would.

"That isn't the only reason you don't want to go." Aine always seemed to know what I was thinking.

"You're right, it isn't. I use to have friend who was everything to me, but because I was selfish and left he suffered. I promised him I would never leave him, and I broke that promise into a million pieces."

"What was your friend's name?" Sango was brave enough to ask the question that was on every one's mind.

"His name is Sesshomaru, or as he is called now King."

"You mean you were friends with the new king of Japan?"Miroku asked

"Yes I was."

"Well why you didn't tell us sooner is a mystery me, because now we have a reason to crash his party."

"Miroku what crap are you spilling out of your mouth now?"Sango asked afraid to find out the answer.

"There is a huge party tonight to celebrate the coronation of king Sesshomaru."

"What pirate in their right mind would think that we have any chance of getting into that party?" Aine asked thinking Miroku had finally reached his breaking point.

"No listen I have connections in Japan that could help to get us inside."

"That has to be the craziest plan I have ever heard."Sango said while giving Miroku a death glare.

"Why don't we give it a shot, I mean we have already done all the stuff we wanted to do while we were pirates."I added in trying to convince Aine and Sango that is might be fun. After a while of arguing we all agreed that this party might not be a bad idea. So we pulled up to the dock and anchored are shipped. When I got onto the land I felt an emotion come over me that I had not felt in a long time, sadness.

We walked into town where I and the gang spilt up. Miroku and Sango went to go talk to the connections, and Aine was probably heading for the tavern. I was headed to my father's building. I was surprised to see it still standing. My curiosity took over me and I headed inside. It was exactly the same as I left it 12 years ago. I walked up to my father's office to find that a new man was sitting in his chair. He looked very familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen his face before. He looked up at me and that was when I remembered who he was. All I could say at that moment was, "Brother."

"Who are you and why did you call me brother, I only have four sisters?"

"Hojo, it's me Kagome."

"No, you can't be Kagome, she died 12 years ago."

At that moment all I said was the one thing I know would get him to believe me, "Why don't you believe me forget me not."

He looked at me and began to cry realizing that I was his little sister. He got from his seat and ran up and hugged me. I could feel his hot tears on my shoulder. He pulled out of the hug and asked, "Where have you been all this time?"

"I have been traveling the world."

"Why didn't you come home sooner, we all thought you died with dad that day."

"I couldn't come home, because I had committed an act that would never be forgiven."

"Kagome no matter what you did you know that we would forgive you, so tell what did you do?"

"I killed Lord Naraku that night, and I became the pirate king." My brother let go of me and just stared at me like I was the bubonic plague. I turned away from him waiting for the criticism or for him to turn me in, but instead he hugged me and said that I was his little sister and no matter what happened he would always be there for me. I began to cry knowing one of my sins was being forgiven, but the other one I would be left up to the fates.

I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

My brother and I chatted for a while trying to catch up on what we had been doing the past 12 years. I told him all about my adventures across the world. He was so amazed to hear my stories that his seemed pale in comparison. He described how he had taken over for dad 2 years after he had died.

My other brother, Sota, had gotten married to a very beautiful noble lady. They had about 4 kids, wow that was fast. My sister, Kagura, was getting married to a noble named Koga and apparently they were madly in love. Kanna, my other sister, was working at the department with my brother; she never really was one for the lovely dove stuff. Then came the subject of Sesshomaru, my brother told me how he had gotten cold and heartless after I left. He described how he began killing off innocent people for minor crimes. I never would have imagined that he would change so much. I was so disgusted with what I had driven him to. Hojo was going to describe more when Miroku, Sango, and Aine came running into the room.

My brother was not that surprised to see my crew at all. But he did get a twinkle in his eye when he saw Aine for the first time. I was so delighted that my brother liked my friend I thought 'maybe I could set them up.' I was brought out of my thoughts when Miroku interrupted, "I got us into the party, but there is a catch."

"Oh great what's the catch this time?"Aine asked with a pissed of gleam in her eyes.

"In order to get in we need to be accompanied by a noble family member."

"I can escort you inside." Hojo said with a smile on his face.

"Brother are you sure you want to help pirates get into Sess… I mean the kings coronation party?"

"Yea, I am besides everyone in are family is going so there is no need to worry."

"Well I haven't talked to anyone in the family except for you."

"That's fine we can talk when we get to the house."

"Wait what are you…"My brother grabbed my arm and told my crew to follow him. We ran out the front entrance of the building down the street, until we came to a house that stood at 20 feet high and 600 feet wide. The house looked exactly the same as it was 12 years ago. We walked inside to be greeted by Jason and Evangeline. These two were my favorite servants in the house. I ran up to them and gave them a hug, "I have missed you both so much."

The two looked at me then at my brother, "Young master who is this child?"

"That is Kagome, she came home today."

They both smiled and hugged me back, "Kagome we have missed you so much, but where have you been all these years?"

"It's a long story."

They understood completely and didn't push the matter any further. But then they back away from me with their faces covered with clothes. I understood why, "I have been on a ship for twelve years, and I haven't had a bath in all that time and we are going to the coronation party tonight so…"

"Not a problem if you and your friends would accompany up stairs we well get you bathed and dressed for the party, before your brother and sisters arrive." I had almost forgotten about them, it had been so long since I saw my other brother and sisters. They were going to kill me when they see me. I was so caught up with my thoughts of how my family was going to kill I didn't notice that Evangeline had bathed and dressed me. She shock me out of my thoughts and that was when I noticed I was wearing a very stunning dress. It was a dark blue dress that was floor length. It matched my curves nicely, and I had a slit up the side of my right leg. But the only flaw was it showed my back and all the scars I had received since I became a pirate. I put on my blue high heels and went downstairs.

I was almost down the stairs when I noticed there were more faces than before. I say my Sota, Kagura, and Kanna looking very pissed off. I walked up to them expecting to be beaten to a pulp, but they looked at me then all hugged me. I just didn't understand why they were crying for me.

"You stupid child, where have you been?"Kagura asked with a sad expression.

"We all thought you were dead." Sota added to the conversation.

"I was traveling the world with my friends; I got to see things I never knew existed." I didn't heart to tell them what I did or what I had become. It would be too painful to talk with them about. We talked and reminisced about everything until my friends all came down the stairs looking very fancy. I was so amazed that everyone looked so pretty.

When the coaches arrived we all got in. I was getting prepared for seeing Sesshomaru again, telling myself not to freak out he might not even recognize me. When we got to the palace everyone paired up with their spouses or the person they liked. I was left alone so I would walk in alone. I was the first of my party to get inside. I told the announcer who I was and he looked at me like I was crazy, but I assured him that I was Kagome Higurashi.

"Now introducing the long since dead Kagome Higurashi." Everyone looked up at me and that was when I noticed that Sesshomaru was staring right at me. We locked eyes and I could see all the emotions going through them. I saw sadness, joy, anger, and most of all hatred. I looked away because I was kind of scared of what he was going to do to me. When I looked up again I saw Sesshomaru kissing a girl that looked at a lot like me. It broke my heart but I deserved it. So I looked up and smiled. He broke away from the kiss and sat back down with a bored expression on his face. So I just went on with the rest of the party hoping I didn't run into him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

I hated this party with a burning passion. Hojo was flirting with Aine like there was no tomorrow, Sota and Ayame were mingling and trying so hard to not criticizes on people's clothes, Kagura and Koga were getting as drunk as possible while also trying to dance, Sango was dancing with Miroku and they were both failing miserable, and finally Kanna was with me and we were pretty much wall flowers, But the part I hated so much was that every once and while I would look up to see Sesshomaru giving me the evilest glare in the world.

Kanna say this and would give me a concerned look, I would just turn and smile at her, hiding the pain I was feeling inside my heart. I could tell she didn't believe me, Kanna was always the one who figured out that I was lying.

"Kagome do you know what the other meaning of this party is?"

"All I know is that this party is for his coronation."

"And it is for his engagement to Lady Kikyo, daughter of Lord Naraku." That was when everything began to make sense. Lady Kikyo was finishing what her father started and Sesshomaru was only getting the throne because he was marring her. It hurt to know that he become more of a bastard then I had imagined.

I told Kanna that I needed some fresh air. I moved passed the crowds and went to the balcony. I smelled the salty sea air, and missed the wide open ocean that I called home. That was when I felt a pair of eyes staring a hole into my back. I turned around to meet the cold eyes of a long time friend. I could tell that I was going to have to explain what I have been doing for the past 12 years. He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me into the wall and not very nicely either.

"Where have you been?" Sesshomaru asked with hatred in his voice.

"I…I was…I got married to a rich man from the west." Sesshomaru let go of me and I saw for a split second a tear run down his face, but as soon as it came it was gone. He looked up at me with a burning hatred in his eyes.

"WHAT! And you think it's okay for come back here."

"This is still my home and you have no right to tell me where I can go or not." I retaliated, but I never won the arguments with him.

"I am the king now so I have every right to tell you." This is when I had enough of him; I walked up to him and slapped him across the face. I lowered my head, because I didn't want him to see me cry. I was so angry at him; I wished I never came back. That was when I felt to strong arms pull me into a hug. I felt so safe, but I knew that he was just playing with me.

I tried to pull away, except he pulled me in closer. I knew that if we stayed like this people would get suspicious. So when I pulled away from him and almost successful got away, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I was expecting to be in another one of his bear hugs but instead he kissed. I could feel all the passion, happiness, and joy he put in his kiss and I couldn't resist. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion. I lost all control of my body and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I have missed you so much, Kagome." Sesshomaru said in a seductive voice.

When we finally separated from each other I noticed we had gained an audience. As I realized what had happened I let go of Sesshomaru and ran for my life. I grabbed Sango, Miroku, and Aine and ran for the door.

We got outside as I ordered for our carriage to brought around. The carriage got here when Sesshomaru came running out to catch us. I pushed everyone into the carriage and got in myself. I ordered for the driver to take us to the dock as fast as he could. We got there in pretty fast, but when we got out his carriage was pulling up.

I ordered everyone to get on the ship. I stood alone waiting for the storm to come, but instead I was pulled away by Miroku onto the ship. I didn't understand why Miroku saved me, until I saw that everyone from the party had followed and that they were all looking at the ship. They realized that the ship we were getting on was a pirate's vessel. Sesshomaru had figured out what we were.

I knew that know I would be hunted down like a dog. So I thought 'what the heck, I have nothing left to lose.'

"I am Kagome Higurashi, Daughter of Lord Sakuya Higurashi, and I am the dreaded Pirate King."

They all looked at me, some woman fainted, but the person who I cared about was looking right at me. I let a single tear run down my face and mouthed to Sesshomaru 'I am so sorry.'

We set sail after that moment, Sango knew that I wasn't I the stable mood to sail a ship, so she took over. Aine walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I can never go back can I?"

"Well not right now, but give it a few months and they all will forget about this."

"No you don't understand, my family and the man I…I…I love heard me. I know now that they all must be ready to hunt us down."

"Actually, with Sango driving, I don't think they will be able to catch up to use."

I knew she was right but at that moment all I cared about was how much I have screwed up. Now and till the end of time Sesshomaru would hate me and would never stop hunting me down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The weeks had gone by and yet the pain still stayed in my heart. It seemed that I would continue to suffer until the end of time. We were heading to the high Pirate council, for we had many things to discuss, especially about the recent uproar I had caused. All the crew was in a steer because of what happened, because after the incident we were soon followed by royal Japanese ship. Great like I want to deal with him right know why doesn't he go marry his soon to be back stabbing wife.

The ship pursued us for a few days but we lost it a day ago in the red sea. The entire time I was down in the dojo trying to burn off some pent up rage. Aine was actual scared of me so she didn't come in unless it was very important. Miroku was the only one that actual stayed with me to help; he was one that taught me some of my martial arts in the first place. But know it seemed that I was the one who taught him. When I came out of my thoughts I saw that I had knocked Miroku to the ground and was standing over him read for the final blow.

"Well it seems that you finally beat me Kagome."

"Thanks, but all it was my anger wanting to hurt something." I helped him get back up, but that was when we hear the canoes going off, but they were not ours. As we reached the deck I say that the royal's ship had caught up with us again and this time they were firing at us. Most of my men were hurt but thankful they were all demons so they would recover from this very quickly. That was when heard two screams, I ran toward to them to see that my two adoptive children, Rin and Shippo, were getting attacked by one of the royal soliders. I grabbed my twin blades and charged at him, when he realized that I was there he forgot about the children and stood ready to fight me.

"If I kill the pirate king then I will be considered a hero."

"But that all depends if you can get your sword close enough to kill me." He ran toward me aiming for my heart, but I maneuvered his attack with ease. He kept trying to hit me but each time I would knock his sword away from me. Finally I knocked his sword out of his hand and he seemed so surprised, but I guess this was his first time fighting a girl and losing. I shoved him to the ground and say the fear of death in his eyes, what a coward he was a solider so he should not fear death. But my conscience kicked in and I spared his life. But before I let him go I warned him that if he ever tried to harm my children again then I will ripe him and everyone on the royal ship to pieces.

He ran for his life after that, hoping that I wasn't serious. When I turned to see how my crew and ship was I saw that the royal ship had retreated and was now only following us. I guess Sesshomaru was too much of a coward to face me. I ordered that my hawk, Jinej, be brought to me immediately. I wrote a quick letter in that time which said 'I wish a conference with you.' Once Jinej was brought to me I attached the letter to his leg and sent him to the royal's ship.

He replied in about 10 minutes his note said 'fine where.'

What I sent was 'on your ship but if you try to do anything I will make sure you and your men will never be able to reproduce.'

When I received the okay from him I put Sango I charge of the ship. Aine was ordered to watch my children, and Miroku would handle the wounded. I got on a rowboat and sailed to Sesshomaru's ship.

When I got there I was pulled onto the ship with a jerk that nearly pulled my shoulder out of place. The person who had pulled me up was the soldier who was afraid of death. He had a look of hatred and liking towards me. I walked past him and felt him slap my ass; I turned around to see him wink. I felt very occurred that I just turned around and walked toward Sesshomaru.

I got there expecting to be tied down or to be tackled by men not being grabbed by my hands and pulled into a hug. I was so surprised that at first I didn't notice the tears that feel on my shoulder. I was so confused why he would cry for me I was just a lowly pirate. When he pulled away from the hug I could see the love in his eyes that felt so right to see.

"Why, why would you still love me, I betrayed you, I betrayed our way of live."

"You are the same person that I knew as a child, and even then I loved you."

"But know it is your duty to hunt me down."

"I don't care, I can't lose you again" I pushed myself away from, because I knew that if this keeps up I will never want to leave my ship, crew, and kids behind.

"Sesshomaru I can't stay I won't, my life now is on my ship, so if you ever try to hurt my crew or my children again I will personally kill you."

I walked away from him feeling the pain radiate from him, but I knew that if I turned back I would not be able to leave. I walked off climbed down to the rowboat and sailed back to my ship. When I got back on I noticed that Sesshomaru's ship had turned around and was heading home. I felt so bad about what I had down but I knew that no matter what I do I had to keep doing what I do best.

I ran a embraced my kids as we headed towards Ship Wreck Cove and toward the Pirate Lord Council.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys I have not updated for a while. This is the next chapter and I hope u like. In addition, remember I do not own anything and if you would like to draw any of the characters then feel free but tell me please.

**Chapter 5**

We reached Ship Wreck Cove in a couple days, and I was in one if the foulest moods. All my crew believed that it was my time of the month, and I wish it was my time. I had screwed up, more then I can even imagine. He was never going to forgive me and why would he; I tore out his heart and through it back in his face as if it was worthless. Every day until we reached the cove I was training, trying to vent all the emotions that were flooding my head.

When we were close enough my crew docked us, so then Miroku, Sango, Aine, and I headed ashore. We entered the chamber of the council members and were overwhelmed by the smell of rum and men that have not bathed in a few years. We headed to the head of the table where I took my place among the council. Everyone was watching me hoping I would make a mistake and then that would be their chance to kill me and decided a new king.

"Everyone it is a pleasure to see you all alive and well."

"Kagome we hear that you have brought war to our world is that true?" asked my "dear friend" Yuki, Pirate Lord of the Eastern border. She has always had a problem with me every sense I was voted to be the king. Well she is not going to win favors by bring that topic up.

"Yes."Everyone in the council room became quiet and began to look at me. I could see the concern in their eyes, and I knew what they felt. I was worried too no worried is an understatement. I was terrified, because I knew in my heart that if war was coming then I would have to fight Sesshomaru again and I know I would have to kill him.

"Please, my fellow pirates, we have all known that this war was coming. There was no way in Dave Jones Locker that we were going to avoid this war. Instead of acting like coward we face this enemy, and we destroy their weak attempt at ending the golden age of Pirates." At this I was able to gain the respect and will to fight this battle, but there were still council members who were still unsure of this fight.

"We are pirates, it is not in are nature to fight, but to run away." Akito added to the conversation. He was my second in command, and was always the coward out of all the pirate lords.

"Akito, I understand that this is pretty much a suicide mission, but we have to defend our way of life and our people. So for now do not be a coward, be brave and fight with us." I knew I got him then because then he looked around, smiled, and nodded his head.

The meeting went on for another hour, and then finally let out. We all headed back to our ships to prepare are crews for the battle ahead. We knew that the royal ships would not be here for a few days, which gave us enough time to prepare for it. However, the thought that kept running through my head was how Yuki knew that there was going to be war. My curiosity got the best of me and I followed her onto her ship and into her private study. She was passing around her study, it sounded like she was talking to someone but all I could make out were whispers. Therefore, I used my clocking spell and snuck inside. I was close enough so that I could hear whatever she was talking about and not be caught.

"She is a little wench; she convinced all of the pirate fools to follow her into to battle."

"Well then we are going to have to end her life before the battle even begins." This voice I recognized it. She was the girl that was being my imposter, wait what was her name again? Oh yea her name is Kikyo.

"But she is the best fighter out of the entire pirate lord how am I going to be able to kill her."

"Then don't play fair, Sesshomaru is pain because of her, and she is the only one that is standing in between me and becoming queen so get rid of her or I will." Yuki and Kikyo were planning on killing me so that they can get there greedy little paws on Sesshomaru and his crown. I was not going to have it. I let my spell down and walked toward Yuki. She turned around and she came face first into me. She jumped back and prepared for battle I walked up to her disarmed her.

"Know the council will know of your betrayal." I walked her outside and ordered another meeting of the council. Once everyone was present I brought Yuki in chains into the room.

"Yuki has betrayed us all. She is helping the enemy lead the attack." All the lords looked at me surprised and then looked at Yuki in blind anger. This meeting was going to be fast.

"How shall we punish the traitor my lord."

"I say we impale her and hang her on our leading ship during the battle so that the enemy can see what happens to enemy spies." Everyone agreed and she was taken to her execution. I did not attend. I was sitting on my ship thinking about what Kikyo had said, I had hurt Sesshomaru. I felt so horrible that I could barley breath. I felt an arm on my shoulder and saw Sango sit by me. How did she always know what was wrong.

"You know keeping things to yourself is not going to help you with your problems."

"I know but I didn't wish to involve you in a private matter."

"Well it is too late for that, I got involved the minute you and I became friends." We laughed at that and I began to explain why I had been acting so weird lately. Once I was down Sango looked at me and gave me the biggest bear hug I had every gotten from her. That was when the tears came; I could not act like what I did will not affect me anymore. That was when Sango and I heard a large crash down below we ran to see what is was. Standing there was the man I thought would never see again and few more faces.

"Sesshomaru, Hojo, Sota, Kagura, Kanna what are you all doing here?"

"We came to help, Kikyo has gone power mad like her father and we wanted to make sure that you were okay." Hojo said but I could clearly tell that he was asking 'were was Aine?' Nevertheless, I did not pay much attention to it I was more concerned with the man I loved that was staring at me.

"Sesshomaru why are you here?" I asked afraid to find the answer.

"I came because I thought if I let you get away that day, that it would truly be over between us." I looked at him so surprised that I did not know what to say, and he knew that. So he walked up to me and picked me up bridal style and kissed me with a so much passion that I thought I would faint right there. It felt like eternity until we finally stopped kissing, and when we did I was so happy that I did not care what happened tomorrow that all that mattered was right here right now.


End file.
